New life, new start
by Shani99999
Summary: first fanfic. Heero is in the hospital after the Mariemea incident. Relena visits him and a girl. Who is the girl and how come Heero knows her?


Hello this is my first fanfic story about Gundam Wing. It's situated after the episode of Endless Waltz. There is a new girl in the picture. You will soon find out who and why she is related with one (or some) of the G-boys. I'm not telling you more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the characters… I do own the girl named Rebbel.

* * *

Heero is still in recovery after the Mariemea incident. His injuries are getting better and he's going to be released within the week.

Relena Peacecraft visits him once in a while, but she's very busy containing the peace on earth and in space.

Wufei and Sally are busy with the organisation called the Preventers. Trowa is working with his sister in the circus. There he has found his peace.

Quatre is working in his fathers firm, together with his sisters, in space. Dorothy is helping Quatre and sometimes you can feel the romance between them. They just won't admit it because of their fight on Libra.

Duo and Hilde are dating and helping Relena. Relena and Hilde are best friends and Duo helps Relena with her conferences as her bodyguard. Duo is also a Preventer.

There is also a new character, a girl. Relena found her when they were getting out of the building Heero had destroyed. She was lying unconscious between piles of rubble. Relena had taken the girl to the same hospital as Heero and Mariemea.

Relena is walking through the halls of the hospital. Each time, before she visits Heero, she makes a stop in room 253, the room next to Heero's. When she entered the room, she saw no one was there. She went back to the reception to ask them when the girl had been released, or if they had moved her to another room.

"The girl has been released a few moments ago.", told the receptionist. "I see, is she still here?" Relena had a lot of questions that were still unanswered.

_At the same time, Heero POV_

I still had some pain in my left arm and leg. While hearing the beeping sound of my heart, I had trouble opening my eyes. After some time I could finally open them. I looked around the room, my vision still blurry, until they locked onto a person. A girl with brown eyes and long brown hair. 'She still looks good, even now' There was a short silence between us until I had the strength to speak. "…Rebbel?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "Heero, I came to say goodbye. I'm going to space, hoping to find my own peace. You stay here and take care of Relena, she needs you. I hope you find your peace too, toghether with all your friends. I think that my father would have wanted that. Please don't come after me and take care of yourself." Her voice sounds sad. She stood up and kissed my cheek. One last look and she was gone, before I could say anything.

_Right on that moment Relena walked into Heero's room._

"Heero was that the girl from next door?"

"Hn"

"Where did she go?"

"Space"

"What! Heero why didn't you stop her, you obviously know her. Who is she?" Relena was a bit jealous, before she could ask another question Heero began to speak. "Relena, I can't stop her, her mind is set. Yes I know her and I think I owe you an explanation." He stayed silent for a few moments. Thinking of the best way to tell Relena, he remembered the first time he and Rebbel met.

_Flashback__s_

"Heero you can do better than that, you know you only get 3 seconds not 4!" yelled doctor J. Heero's training sessions were getting harder and harder, in exactly a month Operation Meteor was about to start. When he had a break he went to go see his gundam. Suddenly he was smacked to the ground, completely unaware of what happened he saw a girl standing in front of him. Within the second he was on his feet and giving his famous death glare to the girl. "Hi, my name is Rebbel, sorry that I punched you, my father said you still had one lesson to learn. Always be on your guard, never know what's going to happen." She smiled. "Father???" Heero didn't get it. The only man here was Doctor J. "Jup you know him, Doctor J, well got to go, still some things to do. See you later Heero". Doctor J had a daughter, Heero's mind screamed.

This was the beginning of a lot of 'conversations' between Heero and Rebbel. They both had their part in operation meteor. Heero as a gundam pilot and Rebbel as a spy, she had to give info to Heero and Doctor J. They met a couple of times on earth and in space, but they were both devastated to their missions.

Yet he couldn't forget how she saved his life. When Wing Zero exploded she had saved him. And helped him into the building where Mariemea was. But then they had a fight and he left. To go and kill Mariemea.

_End flashbacks_

"She is the daughter of Doctor J, she was also part of Operation Meteor. I know her for 3 years now." That's all he said. Relena didn't had to know that she was a spy. Not now, maybe later. Relena understood him, she wasn't going to ask more questions about Rebbel.

"Heero I still have on thing to ask. What are you going to do, now that there is peace?" Heero's heart begins to pound faster and faster, he panicked. He hasn't thought about that. What is he going to do? 'Stay with Relena, she needs you' Rebbel's voice went through his head. Was that his purpose? To protect Relena?

"I still have a promise to keep. I'm staying with you to protect you." Relena's face lit up at Heero's words. "Thank you. Now go to sleep and get better." Heero nodded and closed his eyes. Relena looked at him 'He is so beautiful. Maybe I do love him like Hilde said' She left the room and closed the door behind her. She felt so happy. He is going to stay with her, as a Preventer. Maybe now she will get to know the real Heero Yuy.

* * *

This was my first chapter of my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think. I'm not a good writer but I have a lot of fantasy I want to share with you guys. I'm going for a really really romantic story.

Please R&R!!!

This chapter is rewritten, I have followed the advice of Milliardo Merques. I hope it's better.


End file.
